Mini/Pokémon
Minis in the Pokémon continuum appear as mini-Missingno. A notoriously unpredictable mini species, mini-Missingno are composed of living data, and are one of the few types of mini capable of spoken communication, though their grasp of language is primarily limited to choppy sentences and mocking, static-filled laughter. They refer to the writer who created them as "Mommy" or "Daddy." Mini-Missingno were created at the Official Pokémon Fanfiction University, written by the Warrior of Many Faces and found here. Canon Origin Missingno (also spelled MissingNO, Missingno., and MissingNo. due to the original's name being in all capital letters with attached punctuation) is an infamous glitch character in the first generation of Pokémon games, prominently Red and Blue versions. It would appear when the player encountered an identification code for a Pokémon that did not exist in the game, and was one of many glitch characters that could be encountered off of the notoriously buggy coast of Cinnabar Island in Kanto. Since the data for the Pokémon that make up Missingno was incomplete, it has no sprite of its own, and steals sprites from within the game that are not assigned to other Pokémon, most notoriously the "ghost" of Pokémon Tower (a sprite that existed to cover up Gastly, Haunter, and Cubone before the player had the Silph Scope). In addition, all forms except the base form, top left on the image above, will copy the type and movepool of the most recent Pokémon accessed before they were encountered. The base form is composed of a partially-formed mess of pixellation, and all forms will revert to a similar unformed state when traded to Pokémon Yellow, represented by the form on the bottom right. It is important to note that neither Missingno nor its mini counterpart has any unusual or unnaturally powerful abilities, aside from the canon version's ability to duplicate the sixth item in a player's bag. While it is an unintended part of the game, and capable of corrupting a player's Hall of Fame data, Missingno is relatively tame as glitch Pokémon go, and as such does not possess any reality-warping "glitch powers" aside from Pokémon universe basics such as teleportation. More information about it can be found here. Other Iterations :Every time a name's misspelled in ''Pokémon,'' :A Mini-Deoxys turns up on our lawn, :—Professor Oak at OFUK A mini-Missingno has the ability to disguise other mini-Missingno, but not themselves, as Pokémon introduced after Generation I. This power comes from the Generation II counterpart of Missingno, which was capable of masking glitches as later-generation Pokémon to allow for either to be traded between generations. This has been used to great effect by the Official Fanfiction University of Kanto (written by Saiyan Princess TRF), which keeps all of its minis permanently in the form of mini-Deoxys. As some of their mini-Deoxys have been seen alone while still retaining their guise, it is possible that the influence of OFUK staff and/or the Legendary Pokémon Arceus has permanently reformatted them. At this OFU, approximately twenty mini-Deoxys guard Ash Ketchum at all times in order to prevent desperate students from glomping him. Agents Soledad Snowbird and Claire Jubilex once discovered several mini-Missingno that had masked themselves as Rayquaza, possibly to hide from the fic's Gary Stu, who had named himself after an even more formidable glitch Pokémon. Mistaking them for genuine mini-Rayquaza, the two Agents brought all six of them back to their RC. Shortly afterward, the minis revealed their true forms and escaped into the halls. None of the six have been seen since. Minis Some minis haven't been seen in their Missingno form yet. Those adopting a mini-Missingno without a shape listed can make it up upon adoption. Species Minis *articuno (pixelated form) *Bee's (ghost) *cyndaquil (Lavender Town ghost, adopted out to Agent Rayner) *HoOh (Aerodactyl skeleton, adopted out to Boarder Chatvert) *Lopuny *mew (Kabutops skeleton, adopted by then-trainee Miguel) *Meww (Kabutops skeleton, adopted by Boarder eatpraylove) *mewtwo (pixelated form) *Ralt's *Pigeott *Plussle *Snubull (pixels) *zapdos (Aerodactyl skeleton, taken by Trainee Brenda) Location Minis *Conalave City *Conlave *goldenrod city department store (Yellow!pixels) *Oreburg *sliver conference *Sunnyshore Move Minis * flamethrower (Yellow!pixels) * fury swipe (Kabutops) * Magic Leaf * ice beam * water gun (Kabutops) * wing attack (Aerodactyl) Item and Other Minis *Bug Type *bug type *pokeballs *poke balls *pokéball *pokedex (pixelated form) *pokemon (Aerodactyl skeleton) *pokémon trainer (ghost) *poképurse (pixels) *psych-heal (Lavender Town ghost, adopted by Boarder eatpraylove) *psychic type *sunstone (ghost) Pokémon